Don't Touch My Man
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Sequel to Jane Godess of Thunder, while at an important feast in Asgard, Jane sees Loki's former girlfriends, Angerboda and Sigyn trying to win him back, Loki and Jane fic.


I don't own Thor.

Don't Touch My Man

It had been about half a year since Jane had become the new Norse goddess of thunder and the wife of Loki. Because Thor had lost his godly powers and Loki was the eldest son that retained his powers, Odin had made Loki the new King of Asgard and Jane was now his Queen. Today the royal couple was getting ready for some social event between Asgard and two other important kingdoms. They were Jotunheim, Loki's birth kingdom and Vanaheim, a kingdom that used to be at war with Asgard, but they were now allies with them.

At this point Jane was standing in front of the mirror getting ready for the grand feast. She was wearing a dark blue gown trimmed in silver along with a bodice with silver designs and garnets on it and a dark red cape. Around her neck was a silver necklace with garnets on it and she wore her silver headband with wings on it. Hanging from her belt was the mighty hammer Mjolnir which was what gave her the power of Thor.

"You look divine, my Queen," said Loki as he strode into the room. Jane smiled at her handsome husband who was dressed in his formal armor and had the mighty spear, Gungnir in one of his hands.

"And you look handsome, my King," said Jane before she kissed Loki on the lips.

Once they pulled away, Loki took her hand and led her to the feasting hall.

* * *

The entire feasting hall was filled with not only people from Asgard, but also from Jotunheim and Vanaheim. Jane had to admit that she found these kind of social events to be pretty boring, she would have rather spent her time with Loki especially now that she had some very important news to tell him.

She started to walk around and saw that Loki was standing between two women with a very uncomfterable look on his face. One was a woman from Jotunheim and the other woman was from Vanaheim. In spite of the fact that most Frost Giants looked quite hideous, some how this woman was able to pull off the blue skin and red eyes. Though Jane stil thought that Loki still looked about one hundred times better in his Frost Giant form. It was quite a surprise to see Loki in his Frost Giant form, but now every time they made love to each other, it was the form that he used since Jane found him so handsome in that form and he didn't get to be in his true form that often and needed to be in it every once in a while so he didn't have to run out of his magic.

The woman from Vanaheim was the typical lovely blonde woman that didn't seem to be having much going on upstairs when it came to brains. "Excuse me, who are those women," asked Jane to a passing servent.

"The Frost Giant woman is Princess Angerboda, she is the daughter of Thrym and was at one point Loki's lover. The other woman in Princess Sigyn, she was going to be Loki's wife, but he broke it off with her since she wasn't that smart. While Loki was lovers with both women, I wouldn't worry about them being competition since I haven't seen Loki love a woman as much as he loves you," said the servent with a smile.

At first Jane wasn't going to get involved, but then each woman grabbed one of the Loki's arm and started to pull on him like a demented form of tug of war. Jane then stormed over to the group and Loki gained a look of relief on his face and pulled his arms from the grasp of the women.

"What is going on here," asked Jane looking at the two women.

"Thank you for coming over here, Sigyn and Angerboda were harrassing me and wouldn't listen to me when I told them that I had a wife," said Loki with obvious relief in his voice that told Jane that he wasn't enjoying this.

"Wife, I didn't know that Loki had a wife," said Sigyn with an innocent smile.

"You idiot, you were at the ceremony where he announced that she was his wife. I on the other hand was telling Loki that there was nothing wrong with a King having a misstress especially since it was said that his father slept with Freya and that was why Loki was unable to marry Sigyn since Freya was her mother," said Angerboda.

"My father never cheated on my mother, those were malicious lies spread by his enemies," said Loki with anger in his voice.

"Look, a butterfly," said Sigyn pointing in some random direction.

"I am only going to say this once, stay away from my husband, I don't care if Loki had been with either of you bimbos, what matters now if that Loki is my husband and I know that he will never cheat on me. If I see you looking at him that way ever again, you are going to see why Mjolnir thought that I was worthy of the powers of Thor," said Jane.

Angerboda quickly ran away, Sigyn on the other hand hummed a random tune while she was skiping away.

"Tell me why did you get with women like these," said Jane as she pointed at Angerboda and Sigyn with Mjolnir.

"I was a crazy teen when I got with Angerboda and it I wanted to show Thor that I could get a better woman than him, but when I found out that she was quite promiscuous, I broke things off with her. But to tell the truth, things were never really that serious between us. Sigyn was an arranged engagement from the time I was born to bring together Asgard and Vanaheim, while I liked her at first and thought that I could fall in love with her, her lack of intellegence drove me crazy. So father found a way to end the engagement without causing war by having her marry Theoric, I feel sorry for the poor fool since she constantly seems to forget that she is married to him and tries to win me back," said Loki.

"I guess it is true that the third time's a charm," said Jane with a smile.

"I agree with you on that, I am so lucky that I have you a woman I love for a wife instead of one of those crazy women for my wife," said Loki.

"How would you feel if I told you that you are also going to be a father soon," said Jane.

"You are pregnant, this is amazing news," said Loki. As Loki proudly announced that his wife was pregnant, Jane felt happy that no matter what Loki was always going to choose her.


End file.
